barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Circle Of Friends
"Circle of Friends" was the 7th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the gang spend this episode finding, playing with, and consuming all things circular. The highlight of this episode is a scene where BJ eats far too many pancakes and develops a stomachache. Educational Theme: Circles and Making Friends Feel Better '''Stories: '''None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around The Rosie #The Yum Yum Song #My Tummy #Laugh With Me! #When You Have a Ball #I Can See It on Your Face #Painting the Shapes #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Keesha *Ashley *Stephen *Hannah *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Trivia *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah puts the Barney doll at the center of the hula-hoop as she and the others play "Ring Around the Rosie". And after they sing "we all fall down," Barney comes to life. *This is another time Barney gets stuck in a hula-hoop. *This is the third time that Barney falls. It's when Barney and his friends sang "Ring Around the Rosie" the last verse. The first and second time Barney fell was in "Three Wishes" and "Playing It Safe". *Keesha wear the same clothes from That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! and It's Time for Heading Off. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wear the same clothes from The Lion and The Mouse. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Nick is Little. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from We're Going on a Train Station. And a long hair. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Goose Lay Golden Eggs". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "ABC Animals, I Can Be A Pilot!, Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?, Fun With Feet and Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes". *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "The Lonely Little Number". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Lion and The Mouse". Clip from Circle Of Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Hi Ashley (A New Friend) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from A New Friend) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (Kids version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Easy as ABC and Twice Is Nice!) # Barney comes to life (Twice Is Nice!) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Twice Is Nice!) # Keesha's hula-hoop for Barney! getting off! (Clip and audio from Circle of Friends! and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (2002 Version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Stephen says "I Sure Too!". (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #Barney saying "I did too!". (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #Hannah always have fun!!!! (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Sharing Is Caring! and Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (My Family and Me!'s version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # Barney comes to play (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Classical Cleanup) # Barney Says Segment (Circle of Friends!) (I have the originally uploaded by: Snork4colin) # And remember, I Love You! (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney End Credits (A Picture of Health's version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from A Picture of Health) Audio from Circle Of Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Circle of Friends!'s version) (Clip from Hoo's In The Forest? and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Hi Mario (Circle of Friends!) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (Kids Version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney comes to life (Circle of Friends!) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Baby Bop gets stuck on the ladder!!!! POOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (1998 Version) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Eating Soup and All Snacks! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # My favorite is Cookies! (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # All Drums!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) #Those Are Foods!!! (Clip from Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) #Barney The Yum Yum Song (1998 Version) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) #Eating Some Ice Cream! (Clip from Let's Go For A Ride! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) #Let's Go to the Dentist on the Treehouse!!! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Feel Unhappy! (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney I Can See it On Your Face (1998 Version) (Clip from It's A Happy Day! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Miss Etta and Scooter all about Bubbles! (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Finger painting all hands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney Goes To School and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney Painting the Shapes (1998 Version) (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Paintings are fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney Goes To School (1996) and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # BJ's best! (Clip and audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) (Clip from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Firefighter Frank, Dog the Cheif and BJ leaving classroom and leave to Fire Station (Clip and audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!, I Can Do That!, Going Places!, What A World We Share and Rock with Barney!) # Baby Bop and BJ leaving at Ranch! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # BJ leave from Circle of Friends! (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # There are lots of triangles everywhere!!!!!!! (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney's getting fun! Kim says I Can! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney I love you (1998 version) (Clip from BJ's Snack Attack! and Audio from Circle of Friends! and You Can Be Anything) # Baby Bop says "I Had So Much Fun! Today!" (Clip from Let's Go to the Zoo and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # I had fun! (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Thanks everybody! For coming for super-see-duper sing along! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney I love you Part 43 (Clip from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!, A Picture of Friendship! and Circle Of Friends!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Circle Of Friends!'s version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney comes to play (Circle Of Friends!) (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney Says Segment (Circle of Friends!) (I have the originally uploaded by: Snork4colin) # And remember, I Love You! (Circle Of Friends!'s version) (Clip from A World Of Friends! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney End Credits (Circle of Friends!'s version) (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation